


Bed Breaking

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [25]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, I Am Sorry, M/M, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson’s bed was broken. He wasn’t happy about that.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Bed Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m sorry, let me hide in shame.

“What was that?” Jackson heard a loud pop and his eyes shook, looking around to see the damage. He felt the mattress beneath him dip and groaned, face palming as he figured it out, “Did we just break the bed? I cannot believe we broke the bed.”

“Baby boy, what’s more important, the bed or us?” The figure above him asked. Mark had been kissing the younger’s neck lazily while burying himself in Jackson’s hilt and profusely going at it when the sound had occurred. Only then Jackson realised that his boyfriend was still inside him, releasing his seed with a bite mark blossoming on the younger’s neck.

“You broke my bed!”

“WE did. Doesn’t that mean we had a good time?”

“Yeah okay but, my bed is broken. As in destroyed. As in not able to do it’s proper function. How am I supposed to sleep here?”

“Just stay at mine while we order you a new one and wait for it’s delivery.”

“I can’t believe you broke my bed.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Mark smirked, knowing the blame wasn’t entirely his, “And besides, you were the one who begged me to fuck you hard and deep until you were well and fully destroyed. You got what you wanted.”

“How can you be so smug about this?” Jackson demanded to know, his brows furrowed and a pout forming. “We are so not having sex until I get a new bed.”

“You think you can wait that long?” Mark cupped the younger’s ass cheeks with his hands, squeezing and massaging them gently, spreading them apart, voice low and seductive in preparation for the challenge.

But Jackson’s eyes fluttered and he bit his lip to muffle his sounds, “I know I can, it’s yourself you need to worry about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments.
> 
> And shying away because I actually fucking loved writing this one.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
